Princess of Asgard
by Pricilla Harkness
Summary: Thor had a little sister that disappeared 5 years ago. what will happen when he sees her again?


HI, new story, just a heads up, whoever can guess Freya's boyfriend first will get a cookie and a review to one of their stories. Who can guess her weapon will get the same. and finally, whoever can tell me what she is the goddess of in norse mythology bot only gets a cookie and a review, but they also get a bunny. _  
_

If one person is first to all three, then I will review all of the chapters of one story ans well as the other rewards.

Hints:

boyfriend-super buff

weapon-not a hammer or staff think feminine, deadly

goddess-can't give you a hint because that would let you just guess and probably get it right!

Disclaimer:Me no own

* * *

_Father put me in a small closet, and locked the door, saying that he would come for me once the battle was over. _

_ "Freya, stay safe, my child."_

_ I nodded, and he left. After a while, the door was ripped off it's hinges, and a frost giant came in. I screamed for help, but the giant knocked me out. When I came to a few minutes later, I saw Father, Thor and Loki running towards me, as the giant threw me over his shoulder and we disappeared. When I saw our new surroundings, I had no idea where we were. Then, he knocked me out again, _and I woke up in my bed. To someone shaking me awake.

"Freya, wake up."

"What is it, Jane?"

"Letting you know that there's something strange happening. Darcy, Erik and I are going to check it out."

"Thanks. I'll have coffee when you guys get back."

"You're the best."

"I know. Now, go or you'll miss it!"

She ran out the door and drove off.

~the next morning around 10~

I woke back up on the couch to hear voices.

"I must find Mjolnir to regain my power." When I heard this, I bolted up.

"Meu-nuh? What's that?"

"Thor?" I asked, hesitantly, drawing everyone's attention to me.

"Freya?"

"Thor!" I shouted, running up to him, and jumping up, throwing my arms around his neck, crying, giving him one of my bone crushing hugs.

"Freya! I thought I would never see you again! Heimdall could not see you! Everyone thinks that you are dead!"

"Umm, Frey who is he?"

"He is my oldest brother and one of my best friends growing up. We were separated when I was 15, five years ago."

"How?"

"She was kidnapped during a battle." Thor responded, choking up a little.

"Thor, calm down. It was not your, father's, or Loki's fault. It's OK. It's in the past."

"It's not OK. You, my baby sister, the princess of Asgard was kidnapped by frost Giants and I could not save you. It is my greatest regret." he was basically crying, so I did what I knew would make him stop. I punched his shoulder.

"Why must you hit me whenever I am upset, Sister?"

" Cause it makes you stop blubbering and smashing things. You might want to go to anger management classes, now that I think about it. But, why are you here without Mjolnir, oh, great King of Asgard?" I asked, knowing that his coronation would have been a few days ago.

"I am not king." he whispered.

I was shocked. I knew that he needed to talk about this, so I lead him to the roof, and we sat down.

"What do you mean, you're not king? Your coronation was last week!"

"It was interrupted, and I made a mistake."

"Wait... THOR is admitting that he made a mistake?! Next thing we know, Loki is a Jotun!"

Thor shot me a look, but then laughed.

"Little sister, in all your years on Midgard, you have retained all of your wit!"

"And you have still retained your mirth without me there! Good for you!" I quipped.

~Time skip~

As I was taking a walk around town, I saw something incredible. Four people walking down the middle of the road, and I ran over, throwing my arms around all their necks at once, causing them to freeze in shock. Sif was the first to respond, wrapping her arms around me in a hug, laughing and crying at the same time. Then the Warriors Three joined in on the hug, together picking Sif and me up in the hug.

"I can't believe you're here! Come on I'll treat you to food, and you guys can tell me what's been happening in Asgard since I've been gone."

"And he said, 'And, Sif, who proved that women could be just as good warriors as men?' And I replied, 'I did.' hen he said, 'Yes, but I supported you.' And I replied, 'Not until your 7 year old sister beat you with your own weapon.'"

We all laughed in response to the story, but our laughter was cut off when an earthquake shook the ground. We all ran outside and saw a Destroyer walking down the street.

~Skip to end of Thor movie~

"Hiemdall, Open the Bifrost!" Thor called up.

~Skip to the REAL end almost the real end~

"Father, Mother, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it , Son?" Thor beckoned for the warriors three to move aside, revealing me.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad."


End file.
